


Today Was a Fairytale

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Day Six: Fairytale, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Just two boys being so very happy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, No Angst, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Psychopaths In Love, Soulmates, Sweet, True Love, Villains, real love, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: The story of Edward Nygma’s most fairytale-like day, which ended in the most fairytale-like way.(Sweet fluff ready to melt your hearts)Nygmobblepot Week Day Six: Fairytale





	Today Was a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am on my tablet, all at once, so forgive any inconsistencies, lol. I was having a rough day and writing this cheered me up, so I wish the same good feelings to you, dear reader. Now, please enjoy.

Once upon a time, in a land called Gotham city, Edward Nygma woke up in his bed much like he did any other day. Sun slipped in through the thin curtains, warming his bare skin where it was exposed to the light. Beside him, laid his boyfriend of four years, the famous Kingpin himself; Oswald Cobblepot - the Penguin.

Ed remained quiet for the moment, simply stretching his arm out to run his fingertips along Oswald’s shoulder. Oswald’s eyelashes quivered and he breathed out a sigh, snuffling softly. Ed dragged his hand up Oswald’s neck and into his hair, pulling the long locks away from his face so he could admire it.

“Morning, handsome,” he whispered into the still, crisp air.

“Mmm.” Oswald’s eyelashes batted like a moth’s wings, jaw stretching in a yawn. “Ahh, good morning, gorgeous.”

Ed smiled, cheeks warming from the name as he pressed a kiss to Oswald’s chest.

“Hmm, you're being particularly affectionate this morning. What's brought this on?” Oswald murmured lowly, hand coming up to scratch his head in his early wakefulness. 

“I don't know.” Ed shrugged, fiddling with the bedsheet. “Something about today feels special, that's all.”

“Mmm, yes,” Oswald smiled slowly, eyes slipping closed, “Very special. You should be on the lookout for all kinds of surprises.”

Ed’s lips twisted as eyed the man with a disgruntled huff. “You're teasing me.”

“No, I'm not,” Oswald claimed, eyes still closed, but Ed could tell by his twitching lips that he was lying. 

“You're teasing me,” Ed huffed, feigning more annoyance than he felt. “And here I was, trying to give you a nice way to wake up.”

“Mmm, you still could.” Oswald wriggled his eyebrows, rolling onto his back suggestively. “- Just saying.”

“Uh-uh,” Ed shook his head, “No can do, Mr Penguin.”

“Hmm, not even a kiss?” Oswald opened his eyes, eyeing Edward with a hopeful smile.

“Hmm,” Ed’s eyes drifted down to Oswald’s grinning lips, “Fine. You're lucky you're so charming.”

“Mhmm, I know.”

Ed moved to lean over him, propping himself up by his elbows. Their eyes met for a brief second - both wearing twin smiles - before Ed leant down and bridged the gap between them. They kissed long and slow, Ed allowing himself to linger as he felt Oswald’s warm hands brush up the skin of his back.

“Are you sure you don't wanna..?” Oswald panted as they parted for breath, still close enough to share butterfly kisses against the other's cheeks.

“Hmm, let me check.” Ed moved down for another kiss, exploring the familiar taste behind Oswald’s lips with his tongue. “Yes,” he stated, pulling away to admire Oswald’s dazed look with a grin. “I'm sure.”

“Oy, you..!” Ed giggled, hopping off the bed and scarpering before Oswald could catch him.

***

Later - when Ed was dressed and in the kitchen - he stood in front of the stove top, flipping pancakes in one hand and making notes on his latest scheme with the other.

“Oh,” Ed turned to see Oswald standing in the doorway, “I was going to make breakfast.”

“Really?” Edward snorted, looking his boyfriend up and down. “You?”

“Yes,” Oswald sighed, coming up to stand behind him. 

“I thought you only _ate_ food,” Ed teased, pouring more batter into the pan with a smile.

“Oy,” Oswald pinched his side in reprimand, “I'm not _that_ big.”

“Oh, no,” Ed shook his head, “I think you're just big enough.” He looked over his shoulder to send him a wink.

“You're a naughty boy, Eddie,” Oswald chuckled, pressing himself against Ed’s back and wrapping his hands around his waist. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

Ed sighed happily, resting his head back on Oswald’s shoulder. “Something spectacular, I hope.”

“Hmm, I might have _something_ planned.”

“Really?” Ed turned in his arms, slipping his hands up Oswald’s shoulders.

“I was thinking about a nice dinner for tonight,” Oswald explained, rocking them from side to side in something of a slow dance. “Perhaps a walk afterwards?”

Ed smiled. “That sounds heavenly, Oswald.”

“Lord knows I love to spoil you, Eddie dear.” Oswald ran a hand through Ed’s curls and he sighed.

“Lord knows I loved to be spoiled.” Ed welcomed Oswald’s lips as they placed kiss after kiss up his jaw until their eyes met and they were kissing properly. Ed’s arms looped around Oswald’s shoulders and Oswald’s hands tangled in his hair, keeping each other close.

“Mmm, better keep that pancake from burning,” Oswald murmured, placing one last kiss to Ed’s lips before pulling back completely. 

“Yessir.” Ed gave him a mock salute, sticking out his tongue before he turned back to the stove top.

“And might I say those trousers look particularly ravishing on you, my dear.”

“Thank you,” Ed giggled, wriggling his behind teasingly. “I thought you might like them.”

“I do,” Oswald hummed appreciatively. “Hmm, shall I set the table, my love?”

“Please do,” Ed nodded over to the silverware drawer.

Oswald pressed a light kiss to Ed’s covered shoulder before carrying out his task.

“What do you have planned for today, my love?”

“I'm working on a new plan, actually,” Ed told him, levering the final pancake onto the plate with a relieved sigh. “Something rather ingenious if I do say so myself.”

“Oh, Eddie,” Oswald chuckled, “You never cease to amaze me with your endless creativity.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Pancakes are ready, old man.” He turned with the plate in-hand.

“Old man?” Oswald gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. “You wound me.”

“Well, you're older than me,” Ed stated with a grin, placing the large stack of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen table.

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Oswald emphasized, “And it's ever so difficult for me to catch up with a spry young thing like yourself.

Ed snorted, shaking his head. “Eat up, you silly bird, before I wrangle you.”

“Mmm, I'd like to see you try.” Oswald winked, selecting the top pancake from the pile and pulling it onto his plate.

***

That afternoon, Oswald and Ed sat together in Oswald's office, sharing Oswald’s large desk that took up most of the room. Occasionally, their knees would brush under the desktop and they'd look up at each other, distracted, before returning to their work.

“There.” Ed let out a pleased sigh as he leaned back from the bank’s plans, having planned a detailed heist ready to set sailing in the next week or so. “Thank goodness Harvey has the decency to only ever rob the second bank. He leaves enough of the good stuff for the rest of us.”

“Will the girls be available to help you out, or should I organize a team for you?” Oswald inquired, looking up from his paperwork. He looked ever so dashing with that monocle in place - like a real gentleman. 

“I'll call Query tomorrow, but I'm sure they'll have nothing else planned,” Ed answered. Oswald nodded, smiling warmly.

They both shared a soft spot for those girls. After all; if it weren't for them, he and Oswald would never have gotten together. 

“Oh dear, the new staff regulator has done a frightful job of this,” Oswald tutted, shaking his head. 

...And that would have been a damn shame.

***

“Are you dressed, my love?” Oswald’s voice called through the door. “Our reservation is for seven thirty.”

“Almost done,” Ed replied, raising his voice to be heard. He quickly turned back to the dresser, eyes scanning along the line of cufflinks he had at his disposal. So many options, so many choices. How was Ed supposed to choose? Would Oswald even care what he wore? Would he even notice?

Oh, who was Ed kidding? Of course, he would notice; it’s _Oswald_. 

Golly, why was he so nervous?

“Edward?” Oswald called through the door again, tone a little softer this time. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Ed sighed, shaking his head at himself. “I can't choose the right cufflinks.”

“Wear the ebony question marks,” Oswald suggested. “You love those.”

Ed nodded, sighing in relief as he selected the pair. “Thank you, Oswald.”

“No problem, my love.”

Ed quickly fastened the cufflinks, checking himself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before he forced himself to open the bedroom door.

“Oh wow,” Oswald blinked up at him, “You look positively radiant.”

“I could say the same to you,” Ed whispered. He took the time to admire Oswald’s outfit; a sleek, black waistcoat and jacket with gold tie and embroidery, paired with an emerald coat with fur trim. _Absolutely divine._

“Thank you,” Oswald chuckled, and it occurred to Ed that he may have said that out loud.

“Okay, let's go,” Ed told him, smoothing down the front of his dark green waistcoat. “We don't want to be late.”

“No,” Oswald shook his head, “We certainly don't.”

***

“Is something the matter?” Ed observed Oswald's fingers drumming against the table cloth, heard his foot tapping incessantly against the floor, noticed his ever-changing posture as the time ticked closer to eight o’clock.

“No, nothing’s the matter,” Oswald huffed, shaking his head. Ed blinked, not quite sure if he should believe him.

“You know, Oswald,” he placed his hand over Oswald’s fingers, stopping the drumming, “I love you, deeply.”

Oswald sighed, sending him a small smile. “I love you too, Eddie. More than you know.”

Ed frowned, laughing a little. “I like to think I have a pretty good idea.”

“Well…”

“Hands in the air!”

Every muscle in Ed's body tensed at once as he heard the feminine voice shout over the restaurant’s din.

“Nobody move!” A second voice joined her.

In the corner, a woman sobbed, clutching her purse to her chest. The other patrons remained rather unmoved by the spectacle. This was Gotham, after all. 

Slowly, Ed turned his head to face the intruders, ready to assess what kind of low-lives had interrupted him and Oswald’s meal.

“Query?” 

“Hiya, everybody.” Echo sauntered through the restaurant, plucking a breadstick from one of the tables while Query stayed covering the door, gun raised threateningly. “I'm just gonna tell ya; this ain't your usual Gotham heist.”

“That's right,” Query called over in agreement. 

Echo continued to make her way through the sea of tables and chairs, coming closer and closer to where Ed and Oswald sat.

“We’re here,” Echo began, “Because one of you fellas has somethin’ very important to say.”

Echo’s gaze dragged across the crowded, pausing at Ed very briefly before stopping at…

“Oswald?” Ed turned to look at him.

“Mr Penguin? Care to take the floor?”

Oswald stood, clearing his throat as he rounded the table, eyes set on Ed, and only Ed. 

“Thank you, girls.”

Edward had no idea what was happening, tried to determine the situation as he looked between Oswald, Echo and Query, but to no avail.

“Edward,” Oswald began, regaining Ed's attention as he clasped his left hand in both of his. “Just over four years ago, we took a first date right here, in this restaurant.”

 _Oh_. Ed thought this place looked familiar. But Oswald usually never takes him to the same spot twice.

“And ever since that day,” Oswald continued, breath noticeably shaky. _Was he okay?_ “I have fallen more and more in love with you every single day.”

Oh. Oh, _wow_.

Oswald continued to speak but Ed was thoroughly distracted as he looked around the room, noticing the sea of camera phones set to capture this moment, paired with Query and Echo’s twin grins.

Oh, wow.

They had talked about it, of course, as most couples do after they've been dating as long as them. But Ed had never expected such a… proposal.

He'd always imagined Oswald simply bringing it up after breakfast one morning, sugar still lining his lips as he informed Ed that it was about time they got married, it had been long enough. And Ed would crawl onto his lap and lick the sugar from his lips as he gave him his answer.

But this? This was something out of a fairytale; the moment when Prince Charming finally gave his love what they most desired. And, judging by the sea of cameras, all of Gotham would bear witness to it.

Ed knew what he had to say.

“Yes!” he gasped out, interrupting Oswald's no doubt loving and adoring speech. “Yes, _of course_ , I will marry you!”

“I-I,” Oswald stammered like he hadn't since their first date, blinking rapidly. “I haven't asked you yet.” _Oh._

“Then, ask!” Ed pleaded, already desperate to have Oswald as his official fiancé, nevermind all the gravitás. 

Oswald chuckled, and Ed noticed a joyful tear slip from his eye, and couldn't help wiping it away. Oswald's hand delved into his pocket, pulling out a ring box.

“Oh my,” Ed gasped. Oh, goodness, it was really happening. 

Oswald chuckled again, leaning heavily on the table as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

“Are you okay?” Ed whispered, mildly concerned his future fiancé was in pain.

“I'm fine, my love,” Oswald laughed, finally seeming to situate himself. He took a deep breath. “Edward Nygma,” he opened the ring box, starting up at him, “Will you marry me?”

“Oh, wow,” Ed breathed, attention caught by the beautiful ring that rested in a bed of satin. Golden in colour with small emerald and amethyst gemstones at the tip and an engraved swirling pattern on either side. “That ring is _so_ pretty.”

“Psst,” Oswald whispered. “Ed!”

“Hmm?” Ed met his eye again before remembering what was actually happening. “Oh. Yes. Right. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!”

“Thank God,” Oswald breathed. Edward leant down to press a firm kiss to his lips before carefully helping Oswald stand so they could kiss properly. Cheers erupted from the crowd - Query and Echo’s the loudest - and Ed pulled away from the kiss to hide his face in Oswald’s hair, laughing gently at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I can't believe this is happening,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks ignite.

“I know,” Oswald murmured, clutching him close. “It's like a fairytale.”

“Thank you for asking me,” Ed sighed. Slowly, the noise in the room began to descend. “I would have done a frightful job at proposing.”

“I don't know how good I did myself, to be honest,” Oswald chuckled, tucking his head beneath Ed's chin. 

“You did wonderfully,” Ed insisted. In the background, a knife scraped against a plate and things returned to normal. “It was perfect.”

“Thank you.” Oswald rocked them back and forth- something of a slow-dance. “Care to skip the rest of the evening to head home?”

“Oh, yes, _please_ ,” Ed enthused.

Oswald offered his hand and Edward took it, following him out the door. Query and Echo hooted and cheered, calling after them to go enjoy themselves. They folded their arms and looked at each other with a sigh; their work complete as the boys headed home, already beginning the festivities on the drive back.

And they all lived happily ever after.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, okay, I hope you liked this. Any and all kudos/comments will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
